The U.S. Pat. No. to Blochinger, 2,070,646, issued Feb. 16, 1937, shows a single track skate with front and rear braking means 23 and 20, FIG. 2. It has been discovered that to have braking with larger diameter wheels it is necessary to have the brakes mounted on an undercarriage which is lower to the skating surface and below the alignment of the wheel axle for proper braking. This requires an undercarriage as shown in my invention. Such an undercarriage and location of braking means is not shown in the Blochinger patent.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Pommerening, 4,072,317, issued Feb. 7, 1978, shows ankle support means in a single track skate. The difficulty with this skate is that the heel support bracket 8, FIG. 2, is flanged to the outside and is not adjustable to the size of the shoe of the skater. This makes it difficult to skate since the inside pivot 11, FIG. 2, of the ankle support 12 bulges on each side. With this structure it is difficult to maintain proper balance while skating since the protrusion on each leg caused by this structure will lock together in movement of the skater's legs. My invention also has adjustment means, 12, FIG. 1, for sizing the heel support bracket 11, FIG. 1, so that the alignment of the ankle support bracket extensions, 14 and 14', FIG. 1, behind the ankle enables the use of a narrower nonprotruding leg support which will fit closely to the leg, making the ankle support means adjustable as well as adding more ankle support.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Eubank, Jr. 920,848, issued May 4, 1909, discloses a single track skate with an ankle support; a skate somewhat similar to Pommerening which has an improved ankle support structure. Eubank, Jr. like Pommerening teaches the use of an ankle brace with straps to support a show on a skate platform, but like Pommerening, does not teach the innovation of my invention.